I'm going to be just fine
by Fyras14
Summary: Pain. Sorrow. Death. How can Phoenix laugh and smile, when he is dying? Life is painful in every sense of the word. -Completed, with alternate ending!-
1. The Notice

Lonelywerewolf: here I am again...in another attempt at another story, that may be updated or not, depending on my writer's block, lately...hope you enjoy, and yes, this will be an Ace Attorney and Trauma Center crossover.

* * *

"_So, how were the tests?"_

"_Not good, sir…" _

"_Not good, doctor?" _

"_I'm…afraid, sir…that you have a tumor…"_

"_Tumor?" _

"_Yes. It seems a malignant tumor was detected in your heart during the tests…it didn't come to my attention until earlier today…"_

"_Well…it can be taken out, right?" _

"_Yeah…pretty much, but…you see, sir, your tumor is unique in its form, it mutates in certain amounts of time…" _

"_A tumor that mutates?" _

"_Yes. For example, the tumor may grow double in size; right now the tumor is small, but it may take days, months, or even years to grow too much and your heart wouldn't be able to take it. You could have a heart attack and die, immediately, no matter how much your body may hold, you will still perish…however, there is an operation that may save your life…but I'm afraid, sir…that I can't provide you with it.."_

"…_and why not?" _

"_Well, this tumor is a new discovery in the medical field, only four special vaccines have been made in the world to get rid of it. They are worth many billions in cash…even Caduceus here, couldn't afford to do the operation." _

"_So, technically, you are saying that either way, I'm going to…"_

"_Mr. Wright, I'm not particularly fond of telling my patients that they may die any minute, now…I'll see what I can do for you…I'll make calls…but I can't promise you anything…" _

"_I understand, Dr. Othello." _

"_Now, don't go falling off of bridges again, and you will be just fine."_

"_Haha...I'll try. Later, Dr. Othello and..thanks..." _

_"Don't mention it." _**CLICK!! **

"…to think that I'm dying a slow painful death…Maya thought that it was all in my head…"


	2. The Collapsing Phoenix

Finally, after a while, I manage to finish this, it is short, but I like it as it is. I'm still debating into adding a case or not, maybe you guys can help me.

Other than that, I'll like to thank those that reviewed this story! You can't image how that makes me feel! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!

EDIT: 8/13/08 at 12:50 AM, fixed some errors, I hope.

* * *

**The Collapsing Phoenix**

Doctor Mark Othello never owed anything to anyone.

Mark Othello was unlike some people, those that would be obscured by obligation. Othello was the type of person who did not feel obligated, even if someone did something for him in return. He'll check a man, save his life, then later, see you someday, somewhere. A doctor, in Othello's opinion, was never meant to owe anything to anyone. But, then came the day when his little bubble burst, and his world was quietly collapsing, the single moment of his career where it would hit rock bottom. The doctor's destiny was behind bars….

Phoenix Wright had suddenly presented himself before Dr. Othello; unnatural spiky hair, a blue overused suit, an a pink tie, that lacked confidence. An awkward appearance for a lawyer, indeed, but Mark Othello had no choice, most of the lawyers had preferred to settle with a deal, which would be a sign of his guilt. Wright was not like them. He had walked straight towards Othello, offered a kind smiled, and told him: "Only a guilty person can accept his guilt, but who is truly guilty? I believe in you, and I'll do my best to get you out of this mess." Kind words, that seemed hidden like wolf in sheep's clothing, for Othello. The doctor's life would be over if the wolf wasn't found.

Phoenix Wright had kept his promise, Othello was found not guilty of the charges and he felt he could start over again. Then, came the day when he could finally repay this collapsing phoenix, for the small deed that had saved his life, and career.

* * *

Phoenix rummaged through his closet, his mind no longer asleep nor excited, the previous day's news had ruined his day. Right now, Phoenix's mind was set in organizing the room, at least, he had planned to do so since last year. Now that the young lawyer knew he was dying, he had no reason to hold back on not cleaning.

He went to grab first a nearby box, labeled, "School", he opened it, and examined the contents. Phoenix had to laugh to himself, he remembered now. Everything he had done from high school to college was inside this box; written projects that threatened sleep, tests that had caused him nightmares for days, books that snatched his money from his hands, not counting the times Larry 'borrowed', of course….more papers, some paintings. Ah! He remember, he did this in art class! More like trash, according to the teacher; no one could be a good artist. Then there was….

The picture lay at the very bottom of the box, hidden for five years. Phoenix looked back at the picture. The two smiling faces of the photo stood facing the man, mocking him with grins long past by. Two lovers bonded by fate, only for that same fate that brought them together to break them apart. Phoenix knew this picture well, it held many past memories. The first time he was in a trial, his first meeting with his future boss Mia, and with a devil of a woman, Dahlia Hawthorne. It told the story of how love crumbled into millions of pieces, forever forgotten by life. Ha…what did this picture mean to a dying man, anyway?

He grabbed the picture, and in it went inside the trash bag, followed by Phoenix's old books and papers from school. The bag was filled in a matter of seconds. He'll have to wait for Tuesday, it was when the trash was picked, anyway. The man, again, began his cycle, rummaging through his closet to find more useless things to throw. He stopped; the ringing of a long forgotten hero echoed in the room.

Phoenix went quick to pick up his cell phone, who rang to the Steel Samurai's tune. He checked the caller's ID, uninterested. The lawyer let the samurai's song fill his ears, before it stopped, only to start again, seconds later. it was the same caller. **CLICK! **"Yes?" answered Phoenix, passing a hand through his spiky untamed hair. He was going to regret answering the phone.

"_Hey! Hey! MAN! You're so slow, man! Can't you hear the phone ringing!? Man, slow-poke! That's what you are!"_

"Larry," Phoenix began, warning Larry with the simple mention of his name. "something the matter, if not I'm hanging up." Larry got the message.

"_SORRY, MAN! Kinda troubled right now, that's why I'm a bit grumpy, that's all." _

"Right. So, what's up?" Phoenix asked, sounding as casual as he could, his mind showing otherwise.

"_The most important decision of my life man! MY ANGEL'S BIRTHDAY!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET FOR HER!!" _Phoenix had to keep his distance from the phone.

"Larry, calm down! Don't scream!" Larry's breathing was very loud on the speaker. "So, your 'Angel', who are we talking about?"

"_Karen, man!" _Karen. Phoenix knew her well, he and Larry had met her over a year ago when they went to volunteer to Caduceus during the GUILT outbreak. She was cute girl, nice body, long brown hair combining well with the pink nurse's outfit she wore, even her brown eyes were dreamy. Larry had been smitten with her since the first day he set his eyes on her, in fact, coming to help was all Larry's plan to hook on a girl, and to Phoenix's surprise, it had worked perfectly. Karen, too, had fallen for Larry, but how she could put up with his friend's antics was a mystery to Phoenix, and everyone that knew Larry Butz.

"Karen? Well, what can I help you with?"

"_To pick a gift, Nick! I can't decided! What if she doesn't like it?" _

"I'm very sure whatever you buy her, as long as its something she might like, would be fine." Phoenix reassured him, trying to hide a laugh. Since when did Larry Butz worry about bringing the girl of his dreams a gift?

"…_but what, man? I'm stuck! Do I buy her a teddy bear? A dinner? Do I propose? What man, what!?" _Phoenix sighed. How difficult.

"Why don't you try taking her to dinner? Someplace nice Larry, not in a bar I hope. That last girl you took, Mindy, almost knocked your teeth out with a bottle. After that, take her to see a movie, something she likes to see…not the Spongebob Squarepants Movie like last time, Larry…"

"_But the pirates like it! And besides she enjoyed it!" _Larry whined.

"Karen isn't a pirate, you know. And she didn't seem to like it that time I asked her about it." Larry chuckled on the other end.

"_Fine. I'll follow your advice, but if she ditches me I'll tell her this is all your fault!" _

"I'll counter that by saying you asked me to. Bye, Larry."

"_See ya, Nick! Wish me luck!" _**CLICK! **And he hang up.

* * *

Sydney Kasal had a mountain of work to do. Papers to sign, people to shout out for slacking off, etc. He wasn't too happy about the work, but being the director of Caduceus USA really asked for that much to be done. **BRRINNNNGGG! BRINNNGG! **Now, who could be calling at this hour? He checked the clock, two o'clock in the morning!? Yep, he had overextended himself, again. Ah, this mountain of paperwork has got to go today. Kasal picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Sydney Kasal?" _asked the other end.

"Yes, its him speaking."

"_I have something to ask of you, Dr. Kasal, it is very important." _

"I'm listening."

"_It's about the Kardia virus…" _

"KARDIA!?"

* * *

What is the Kardia(suppose to mean heart in Greek) virus? Who is this mysterious caller? And why did the author end the chapter with a cliffhanger? All this will be answer in the next chapter. Please leave a review...


	3. Wright Stiles

Lonelywerewolf: Let me tell you...before you read the story, that this will contain spoilers for Under the Knife 2...well, I think...but it isnt that much of a spoiler, but just to make sure. Another thing, let me stress out that I'm not good at doctor things...I try the best I can with my own knowledge, and what little I have at my disposal...so...please, if something went wrong in this part of the story...that has to do with medical terms, please tell me, because I seriously dont have a clue...

Now that that's outta the way, please enjoy, and R&R.

* * *

**Wright Stiles**

If Sydney Kasal had been drinking a cup of coffee, the liquid would be landing straight into his office floor than on his own stomach. "Kardia!?" he repeated again, making sure that he had heard incorrectly.

"_Yes…" _responded the caller. Dr. Kasal took a deep breath, and asked, once again, composed.

"….And you are?"

"_Mark Othello." _Ah, Mark Othello. Kasal recognized that name. He was a famous doctor that had a little trouble with the law a few months back(he had heard of him from the news). Othello also happened to be one of the many doctors that aided during the GUILT eradication effort a year ago, when all those volunteers from LA came to help the hospital. God bless their souls.

"Doctor Othello, is their some sort of outbreak of Kardia?" Kasal asked, as quietly as he could. He feared eavesdroppers, if only he could guess who. Last thing he wanted is to someone start unnecessary panic in the hospital.

"_None of that sort." _Answered the caller, rather calmed. Kasal sighed, relief to hear that it was just a false alarm…on his part. _"Its…one of my patients…I'm concern over…actually…" _Kasal raised an eyebrow.

"One of your patients?"

"_Yes." _

"Are you telling me one of your patients has Kardia…or is it just an assumption?" Kasal hoped it was an assumption. Kardia was some sort of after-effect of the GUILT virus…a strange tumor began to appear in a couple of patients months after the GUILT outbreak had ended. It wasn't anything like that PGS(Post GUILT-syndrome) that his employee Derek Stiles had faced off against a year ago…no, Kardia was an all new level. No healing touch could do anything about it. It was like the Grim Reaper was smashing the infected area with his scythe…beep…beep…that person was gone. In a matter of seconds, the life of a man or a woman was extinguish.

An antidote for Kardia had been recently developed by an organization, who Victor referred to as "a money-sucking leech…who wouldn't have given a damn even if they tried damning in the first place for the health of other people", only a few vaccines, for the few cases that had happen to come out into the light. According to the newspaper…only one of those cures remained, and this one was worth the triple than the other three. Why they didn't make anymore, or even bothered to share the cooking recipe, was a mystery, to Caduceus and the whole wide world.

"_He has symptoms that point to Kardia." _Othello answered. _"He has felt intense pain in the infected area, the area being the heart. Fever for prolonged periods of time, lack of appetite…dizziness for no reason at all…and…a tumor was located when he came in for the tests…" _Kardia was a slow killer. It could make you from a healthy school boy to a sick old man in a matter of weeks. Kardia was really hard to differentiate from other normal diseases, but if the tumor was there and caused other kind of effects that were probably more common on a dying patient with any disease that made it seem like a walk in the park. It could be easy to say, "You're dying. You had enough of life…enjoy your last minutes at Earth…say good-bye." That was something Kasal would never say to a family…unless it really was too late to do something about it. _"…even if it is not Kardia…" _Othello continued. _"It still concerns me…I'm e-mailing you the test's results as we speak…have a look at them, tell me what you think…" _Kasal looked at his computer screen, the "You got mail" sign, ever so present.

"I'll check into it. But, even if it is Kardia, I'm afraid that we can't help your patient…"

"_I just wanted a second opinion from an expert…" _the other doctor answered. _"I want to find more than one cure over this…and if it isn't Kardia…I'm getting panicked for no reason at all." _Kasal was about to hang up, but something stopped him.

"Who's your patient?" He heard a deep breath before Othello gave him an answer.

"_Phoenix Wright." _And then, Othello hanged up, leaving Kasal to look back at his computer screen. The doctor put the phone back in place, and sat in his desk, thinking out loud.

"If it is Kardia…"

* * *

Derek Stiles didn't know why he was working on his break, again. He frowned to everyone that happen to pass by him, sharing his undivided pain upon work…and much more work. Behind him, a blonde beauty followed, his faithful nurse, Angie Thompson. Both Derek and Angie had had a very busy week…or rather hellish month, more than 15 hours on duty. No longer was the GUILT virus a threat.

"Doctor…" Angie called, catching the frowning doctor's attention. Without thinking, Derek had almost rammed into the wall. A dead end in the hall. "Dr. Stiles…do you need to sleep?" his nurse asked, Derek looked back, smiling.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little irritated." Tired as usual.

"Is it because of the new schedule?" asked the equally tired nurse. The new schedule had been recently applied to the hospital…now some that worked the night shift had to take an hour extra for the morning and afternoon shifts, and vice-versa. More efficiency according to the board, or more work and more money, according to Derek's mood. He and Angie had been deprive of sleep over the last two days…if it wasn't night shift, it was morning shift.

"Kinda…" he told her, she answered by checking the clipboard she held firmly in hand.

"Well, our shift is almost over. Might as well head to get some sleep, or a coffee in this case." Derek smiled, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"I like the first opinion much better."

"I thought you would…" And she turned, with Derek at her heel, as they made their way to the doctor's office.

* * *

Derek and Angie were surprised to see one of the new nurses, Karen, perched in front of the doctor's door, ready to knock on it. She had spotted them quickly, a small pack of papers on her other hand. "Doctor! Angie!" she cried, making her way up to the duo. They groaned mentally, not because of Karen, but of the pack of papers she was carrying. Papers meant more work, and more work meant less sleep. Here we go again. "I thought you'll be gone for sure!" Karen cried, smiling.

"We were going to, actually." Angie said, sighing. Karen noticed the sigh, and giggled a little.

"I know what you mean…I recently got morning shift a couple of days ago…." Both doctor and nurse grimaced. Most nurses or doctors collapsed of sleep the next day after their shift change, it was the nightmare on Elm Street…except there was no Freddy on your dreams but a bunch of work in your real world desk. "Anyway…this is from Dr. Kasal…he told me to give it to you…he wants your opinion on something."

"Opinion? You mean, no writing on papers? No reports to finish?" Derek asked, excitedly, before Angie hit him gently on the shoulder.

"No. He told me specifically that you examined this patient's test results…" She told them to come forward a bit, and whispered. "The patient is believed to have…Kardia."

"Kardia!?" Derek screamed, catching the attention of some nurses and doctors that were around. Why did everyone scream when they heard that name? The two nurses sighed.

"…Dr. Kasal said to not panic, either." Karen scolded, shaking her head.

"Oops…" Derek replied, scratching his head. The other nurse gave Angie the pack of papers, said a small good luck, and later left to her work.

The doctor and nurse walked inside the office, laying down on the sofa, happy to be resting after 15 hours of night shift. Derek was handed the papers by Angie, who began to prepare some coffee. After so many night shifts staying at the office, Angie had bought the doctor and herself a coffeemaker, more coffee less walking, according to her, and Derek never objected to such a good theory. "So, what does it say?" she asked the doctor, as she began to add the water.

'**The patient has presented many unusual symptoms, than what is usually presented from a tumor infected patient.' **"That doesn't seem right." Derek reasoned. "Anyone could experience certain symptoms, headaches, stomachaches, nothing out of the ordinary."

"GUILT was nothing out of the ordinary, and look what it did." Angie pointed out, as she settled the pot inside the coffeemaker.

"Point taken." He continued. **'Patient has experienced sever pain in infected area, the heart, where the tumor is located. Dizziness for no apparent reason, lack of appetite, and fever for prolonged periods of time. All this, are caused by the tumor, as no other symptoms, nor the patient's own drug use, indicate otherwise.' **

"And the tumor is in the heart, right?" Derek pointed a finger at the paper.

"It says so here…but how does a tumor in the heart, no less, cause all this symptoms?" Angie had stopped preparing the coffee, looking worriedly at the doctor, leaning against the small countertop of the office.

"Keep reading."

'**The patient's symptoms were compared to the previous carriers of the Kardia tumor, and found all the symptoms, almost the same, lacking the infected area.****' **"Oh…damn…"

"…this isn't good…poor man, or woman…who send the report, anyway?"

"Victor's signature is on the bottom…"

"And who is the patient?" She waited for Derek to read the name, and was surprised to see a surprised expression on his face.

"I never thought…" He took another look, to see if he had the name wrong. No, he was right. "It's…Phoenix Wright…" Angie almost fell from the counter top.

* * *

Why did Angie panic? Do Derek and Angie know Phoenix Wright? And why those the author ask this crappy questions? Find out next time in the next chapter...and anyway.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and some of you reviewers who wanted me to update sooner, here it is. Leave a review.


	4. Afternoon Nap

Lonelywerewolf: Here is another chapter, a week after the other...I'm good. I getting inspired by House, it seems.

This chapter starts as a flashback, notice the different font, this will explained in a way, Angie's reaction, hopefully. Please read and review.

* * *

**Afternoon Nap**

_**Derek never could have imagined to see this much people in front of a hospital on his whole life. Sure, there was the occasional accidents, news reports to be filmed, etc., but never for this reason. The reason being, volunteering. Volunteering happened rarely here, but now now the whole world, not only Derek Stiles super surgeon, was against GUILT. **_

_**The doctor and his nurse were doing the same runs as usually, although Derek would complain most of the time because they had just returned from Europe now they had to work, again. The halls were now filled with not only nurses, but other people as well, volunteers wearing lab coat, preferably the males, while the ladies wore the cute little pink nurse's uniform that no one seemed to love. Some, too, were confused to be doctors, goodness someone knew how to tell them apart. **_

_**The afternoon was certainly what Derek liked to call the 'afternoon nap', because everyone was doing nothing…not like there was something to do in the first place. "Doctor!" Angie called, shoving him softly on the shoulder. Derek blinked and looked up. Angie glared back at him, hands on her hips. "Dr. Stiles, now don't go falling asleep, again!" she scolded, the doctor just rubbed his eyes. **_

"_**But there's nothing to do." **_

"_**And? Just because no one is dying doesn't necessarily mean go to sleep and wait for someone to wake you up two hours after an epidemic." Derek chuckled. Bossy as always. **_

"_**Fine, I get it. No sleep for me! So, what do we do?" Angie picked up her clipboard from the doctor's desk, and examined it. **_

"_**No patients to check, for the moment. Oh!" she turned her attention away from the clipboard to face the doctor, who still kept his head down, touching the desk which served as a pillow. "I heard from Leslie that some new medicines just arrived…they are needed to be moved." **_

"_**And?" The doctor feared the answer. **_

"_**And, considering we have nothing to do as it is, might as well put ourselves to good use, don't you think?" She dragged him out of the room, pushing him through the halls as some sort of shy kid, afraid to go inside the room on his first day of school. The boxes were lying, unattended, in the lobby. Both the doctor and the nurse could see some volunteers taking a break, and there was nothing to do. Really. **_

_**Angie grabbed one box first, setting it straight on Derek's arms. "Damn…this things are heavy." Angie grabbed a second box, sighing. It was heavy, too. **_

"_**Well, they do hold more than a hundred bottles of helpful medicine, in glass containers, it would be obviously heavy, doctor." Angie said as it was obvious, walking ahead of him. Derek sighed as he walked behind her. **_

"_**So, where to?" **_

"_**Third floor, room 521." Angie said, walking straight up the nearby stairs, Derek followed. The doctor had beat the nurse to the top of the second floor, Angie huffed. "Oh, dear…who would have thought that carrying heavy boxes would be a problem…" **_

"_**And if we tried the elevator?" Derek suggested, Angie frowned. **_

"_**Elevators are meant to be used only on emergencies…doctor, remember what Dr. Chase said; People that are you know, dying..." The nurse told him, Derek nodded, sighing. That Chase. He had forgotten. Since the GUILT outbreak a couple of months ago, or rather three years ago had caused the hospital to fill up, many things were needed for patients only. This had forced Director Kasal to close down the elevators to be used by patients, only, avoiding more problems in the filling hospital than there were now, or at least in this case, a couple of months ago. No one was to go inside an elevator unless that person was dying, for example. The rule still applied even if that meant sacrificing weight on a flight of stairs. **_

_**Derek was the first to reach the stairs, he was way ahead, the nurse was a minute or so behind him. The man went on steady, stepping calmly on the stairs to avoid falling. Behind him, Angie was struggling with the boxes weight, but she wasn't going to show that. They were almost at the end; someone let out a horrifying shriek. "Oh…D…Derek!!" Derek glanced back…Angie had loosened her balance and was falling, the box with her. The doctor had barely time to turn around, drop the box, and grab the blonde's slipping figure with a hand. He did just that, missing the target, entirely. Angie was falling to a certaindeath, and Derek was unable to do anything about it. Then…**_

"_**Gotcha!" Derek never noticed the spiky black haired man that had made his way towards the stairs at a fast speed. He had caught Angie at the last second, the box of medicine lying on the ground. Maybe some bottles were broken from the fall. Derek and Angie faced each other, with the nurse holding tightly to her rescuer as they absorbed the facts. Fall. Angie. Saved. Stupid staring contest. "Are you alright?" the spiky haired man asked after a while, Angie turned towards him, letting go of him. Some people had come to see what the ruckus was about, only to look back and leave after seeing two doctors(one was a volunteer, not like they cared, anyway), and a nurse, looking back at a box on the middle of the stairs. **_

"_**Thank you." Angie smiled, the man nodded. **_

"_**Not a problem. Be careful next time." He nodded back at Derek, who smiled, too, and turned walking down to the second floor. The doctor was going to thank him now. **_

"_**Thanks…umm?" The man turned to face them, again. **_

"_**Phoenix Wright, and don't mention it. Everyone's here to help." He winked at Angie and waved back at Derek, then, he went down to the second floor.**_

* * *

Phoenix never knew why he had to come on Saturdays, of all days, to work. Maya Fey, his assistant, had told him that if they wanted to attract clients they needed to be as much as possible in the office. Either that, or maybe because the landlord had installed the cable in the building and Maya just wanted to watch reruns of her favorite Steel Samurai episodes.

Maya was seating in the sofa when the lawyer entered the office. She was eating an instant ramen bowl(they had a microwave?) and watching the Steel Samurai, episode 15, season two. Phoenix could swear that so many times at watching the series she'll get tired of it, apparently she did not, because she was well over twenty, 21 to be exact, and she was still watching little kids TV shows.

The young spirit medium finally looked up at him as he made way to his desk. "Hey..munch…munch…ick!" She greeted, with ramen dangling from her mouth, as she waved back. Phoenix smiled, but didn't say anything. Maya noticed this, and suck in the food. "Something wrong?" she asked, after a while, looking over as the man fixed something on his desk.

"No. Why?"

"You don't look like a ray of sunshine today." Maya joked, Phoenix chuckled.

"No, I don't. I'm just not feeling well."

"Did you went to the doctor?" Maya asked, putting the bowl of instant ramen on the nearby desk. "What he said?"

"I need to take it easy, for a few days. Might probably need to take some more tests." Maya didn't see his face, he just didn't like lying and he was so used to others lying to him by now.

"Really?" Phoenix turned to face her.

"Yep. He says I'm going to be just fine, so no worries, if it gets that bad, I'll call you." The lawyer grinned, playfully. "I might need to convince the insurance company."

"Hahaha…you're seriously so broke, Nick! You look ready to retire already!"

"I wish!" **BRING! BRING!! **The office phone rang, and the two ended their conversation, Phoenix picked up the phone. "Yes, Wright and Co. Law Offices, how can I help…oh…aha…ah, okay…alright, we'll be there." He hang up, and turning to Maya he said, "Guess the strategy worked alright…we have a client." Maya almost jumped of joy, but insisted to let the Steel Samurai episode finished before they left.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: Why did Phoenix lie, even though the answer is obvious, why do you think he lied? What about Larry and Karen's date!? Will Larry propose(not going to happen), or mess it up? Find all these stupid questions answers in the next chapter...please leave a review.


	5. The Burning Bird

Lonelywerewolf: Long chapter, alert! I have decided to do a case in this story, just to make it longer...naw...dont worry, the case won't be that long...I will only use dialogue in the case part...only for the case part...there will be parts that mark where the trial starts, and where it ends. Evidence and thoughts will be listed differently,

**-EVIDENCE(list evidence, followed by the certain object, photo, weapon, etc...)**

**Phoenix: **_**(This are the character's thoughts...will be used often.)** _Notice the different font, too, when the dialogue begins...hopefully it is not too confusing. Also, too, before I forget, and bore you with details. this **(Means that a character is doing a certain action, entering the court room, describtion, a stupid comment here and there), so that's about it...please, read and review...  
**

* * *

**The Burning Bird**

The detention center was half empty, like all the times that Phoenix and Maya had come. They were both led to their client by a not so busy officer, that seemed more focused on sleeping than on working.

The lawyer and spirit medium entered the small room, separated only by a glass window. On the other side of the glass window was a young man, sitting miserably on a chair; he had sharp spiky red hair, wearing a red colored jacket with red flame-like designs on the sleeves, and also red colored jeans, with same flame-like designs. The man was a little older than Maya, but not as old as Phoenix. "Mr. Kent?" Phoenix called, the man quickly looked up, giving a nervous grin.

"Yo! Man! Finally, I thought I was a goner for sure!" Maya rolled her eyes.

"We're not even in the court room, yet…"

"No! That's not what I meant, little lady! I had no one! Everyone turned their backs on my case!!" Phoenix nodded, while Maya looked back. Nick had told her nothing of this guy being abandoned by his other lawyers. That's not how Nick acted, he'll usually be the one giving her information, not the other way around. "Lucky me, a guy suggested you! Best in this kinds of cases, they said! And…"

"Sir," Phoenix interrupted. "could you please tell us what happen?" Both Maya and the man blinked. So cold, so suddenly.

"Oh! Yeah, sure! You see, man….they accused me of killing my boss…strange detective with big coat told me they had found enough evidence to incarcerate me!"

"Really?" Phoenix turned to Maya. "Will people ever stop to find more than just evidence to accuse someone of murder these days?" Maya shrugged, Nick's voice was a bit icy cold.

"Beats me." The lawyer turned back to the man.

"But, even if they had evidence, that doesn't mean you did it." The man shook his head.

"There was a witness on the crime scene…even a photo! I'm stuck! But I didn't kill anyone, man!! Not even a fly…well, maybe a fly, but that was an accident!" Maya and Phoenix looked at each other.

"Now, he's just panicking for no reason…"

"Don't worry about it! Nick'll get you out! Right, Nick!?" Maya looked cheerfully at Phoenix, who nodded.

"Of course. I believe you. So, when is the trial?" It took a while for the man to answer, and then, chuckled nervously, as if forgetting something.

"Today."

"TODAY!?"

* * *

If Phoenix could describe his day, it would be bad, annoying, and exasperating. Not only had they arrived at the right moment to start a trial, with little to no evidence nor information, thanks to his client, Joe Kent, better known as Kent Joe in his job. Kent had been accused of murdering his boss, that was about the only piece of information that Phoenix had at his disposal, plus a photo and more unknown evidence, until Kent told him, in the lobby, that they had found the murder weapon in **his **belongings. Way to end a day, if someone asked him.

Phoenix was already in the courtroom, along with some people of the audience, Maya and his client, waiting for the judge and the prosecution to arrive. It wouldn't be Edgeworth, he was busy with another case, something about a hit and run, easy piece of cake. Franziska wouldn't even bother to come, although Phoenix knew she'll love to beat him to death with her whip. She wasn't in the country. It would probably be Payne, if he wasn't out of the city. Today would be a good day to meet new people, or prosecutors for that matter.

After a couple of minutes or so, the judge and the prosecutor had arrived. The new prosecutor was also dressed in a fancy suit, not like Phoenix's own was any better, except it was black, with a matching tie. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and his gaze seemed to penetrate anything, including Phoenix. _New guy, haven't seen him around before…maybe already hates me…_Phoenix thought as he took his place in the bench. The prosecutor also did the same, and then, the room had began to fill up with people, and the trial had began.

(PART I OF THE TRIAL)

**Judge: Hmm?**

**Phoenix and the Prosecution: Hmm?**

**Judge: Hmm? Hmm?**

**Maya: Umm…Nick? Why are we "hmming"?**

**Phoenix: Beats me…umm, your honor?**

**Judge: Hmm?**

**Phoenix: **_**(Oh, boy…)**_** Is…is something wrong?**

**Judge: Hmm…**

**Phoenix**_**:(Here we go again…)**_

**Judge: It is confusing…**

**Phoenix: Confusing? What is confusing, your honor?**

**Judge: The defendant's name! I see here his name is listed as Joe Kent, but then this next part says, Kent Joe!**

**Maya: Ah! Didn't Mr. Kent say he was referred to as Kent Joe at work?**

**Phoenix: Yes, apparently the Judge isn't aware of that fact**_**….(Considering it is the same thing!)**_

**Prosecutor: I believe the solution is quite obvious, your Honor.**

**Phoenix: **_**(Whoa, he talks!)**_

**Judge: Really, Mr. Blackburn?**

**Blackburn: Yes, according to the defendant, those are the ways to say his name. **

**Judge: Oh, I see!**

**Phoenix:….**

**Maya:…..**

**Blackburn: Now, that we are done wasting time…if you will, your Honor?**

**Judge: Oh, yes! Of course! This court is now in session for the trial of Kent Joe or Joe Kent, or whichever you prefer. **

**Phoenix: The defense is ready, your Honor.**

**Blackburn: The prosecution has always been ready. **

**Judge: Now, if you please, Mr. Blackburn, your opening statement…**

**Blackburn: Of course. The defendant, Kent Joe or whatever his name is, is accused of killing his employer, Roman Gonzales, in cold blood. I will prove to this court that this man, Kent whatever, committed this horrible crime!**

**Phoenix**_**:(Why can't I get a guy who has doubts on himself, besides me?)**_

**Blackburn: I will like to call, Detective Gumshoe, to the stand. (Detective Gumshoe takes the stand. Looking as confident as ever…of course, that was a sarcastic comment.) Witness, state your name and occupation, and be quick about it! **

**Gumshoe: Yes, sir! Name's Detective Dick Gumshoe, I'm the detective in charge of this case. **

**Blackburn: Detective! Enlighten the defense with information! **

**Phoenix**_**:….(I so hate this guy…)**_

**TESTIMONY**

**Gumshoe: We received a call to the precinct, that informed us about the murder. **

**Phoenix: HOLD IT! Can you be a little specific, about the call, detective?**

**Gumshoe: Sure can, pal! This guy called and said he saw someone, the defendant here, kill the victim!**

**Phoenix: **_**(Too specific…better try something a little less, 'specific'.)**_ **Umm…okay….at what time did the witness call the precinct?**

**Gumshoe: I'll say about, 2 or 3 o'clock in the afternoon, pal. I checked the clock! **

**Blackburn: I believe that is enough, detective, continue with your testimony. **

**Gumshoe: Right away! **

**Phoenix:….**

**Gumshoe: The murder occurred in Sunshine Harbor. The victim, Roman Gonzales, was killed by a bullet in the heart. Here's the autopsy and the crime scene photo.**

**Judge: This court accepts the autopsy and the photo as evidence. **

**-EVIDENCE:**

**-Autopsy Report: **

**Victim: Roman Gonzales**

**Time of Death: August 4, 2022, between 2:20 and 2:40 P.M. **

**Cause of Death: Single bullet to the heart. **

**-Crime Scene Photo:**

**Shows victim, on the ground, facing down. Blood surrounds him. In the distance of the photo is a clock, showing the time. His clothes include, a bloody jacket, with a visible flame design on the visible sleeve, unknown color.**

**Blackburn: Good, continue with the testimony. **

**Gumshoe: After we found the body, we closed down the work place, where the victim worked. **

**Phoenix: Worked?**

**Blackburn: Yes. Haven't you paid any attention!? The victim was the employer of the defendant, and the certain murderer! **

**Phoenix**_**: (That isn't what I meant…) **_**Detective, where does the victim work?**

**Gumshoe: He handled a delivery company, a small one at that. Called, 'Dragon's Flame Deliveries'. **

**Blackburn: Where the defendant also works as well. (Crowd murmurs.)**

**Judge: Order! Order! Now, detective continue! **

**Gumshoe: Okay…so we examined each of the workers…according to the caller, the worker was wearing a helmet…so he couldn't point him out on the spot, so we checked…and…**

**Phoenix: Found the murder weapon in my client's belongings?**

**Gumshoe: Yep! You are sharp, pal! The same gun that killed the victim was on the suspect's locker! Even though it didn't have finger prints, he was wearing gloves, so he could have done it! **

**-EVIDENCE:**

**-Gun: The murder weapon. No finger prints were found, but it was found on Kent Joe's belongings. **

**Gumshoe: Before I forget…we found this, early today on the victim's belongings…a receipt with some blood on it. **

**Phoenix: A receipt? **

**Gumshoe: Yeah, it was on the victim's pocket…barely noticed it. Here you go. **

**-EVIDENCE: **

**-Bloody Receipt: Has the victim's blood. Some of the receipt's numbers are crossed over with a red pen, question marks following the crossed out numbers. Found in the victim's belongings. Dated August 3, 2022.**

**Phoenix: **_**(Hmm…why would the man cross out the numbers of these receipt? Asking couldn't hurt…I guess…) **_**Detective!**

**Gumshoe: Yeah?**

**Phoenix: Can you explain of the significance of this receipt? **

**Gumshoe: Don't know… **

**Judge: Is this related to the case? **

**Phoenix: Of course, your Honor. That receipt was obviously there for a reason, its even dated a day before the crime occurred! **

**Blackburn: OBJECTION! That is not relevant! **

**Phoenix: OBJECTION! Then, what do you make out of the crossing out of numbers, and the question marks!?**

**Judge: Ah! I see them…200 and 500 are crossed out, followed by a question mark…very curious..**

**Blackburn: So, what? The numbers didn't kill him, and unless the defense has something to back up their claims, it won't be relevant to this case! Unless, the defense has something to back it up? **

**Judge: Well, do you, Mr. Wright? **

**Maya: Come on, Nick! **

**Phoenix: **_**(Why is everyone staring at me, for?) **_**Not…really…**

**Blackburn: See, totally irrelevant…but just for the sake of saving an argument for later…the receipt will not be removed from the evidence. **

**Phoenix: **_**(He's just being a smart-ass…) **_**Fine. **

**Maya: Well…that was easy…**

**Blackburn: Now, then…assuming Detective Gumshoe has stalled enough time…**

**Gumshoe:….that's about it. **

**Blackburn: Good…out of here. **

**Phoenix: **_**(Man, how cold…) **_

**Judge: Well, considering all this, even I feel like making my decision already…**

**Maya: Oh, oh! Nick, do something!**

**Phoenix: Your Honor! What about this witness? Just because the gun was in my client's locker doesn't point out that he fired the weapon! **

**Judge: Point taken. Mr. Blackburn, your next witness may take the stand after this thirty minute break….**

(PART I OF TRIAL, ENDS.)

* * *

Derek and Angie were lucky to have been given a break to find Phoenix. Unfortunately, finding Phoenix would turn out to be a bad job to take, even if the guy was dying.

Both doctor and nurse were in casual clothes, Derek wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and Angie was wearing a long yellow and orange flower themed dress. They were taking a break in a nearby café, sitting lazily on the tables parked outside the building, each sighing for their failed attempt to find the sick man. "Man, who would have thought that trying to find a guy that you don't know anything about will be this hard?" Derek moaned, Angie giggled.

"Try the 'you don't know anything about', part again…"

"Man! It's not like this guy is famous or something!"

"You never know…although his name did seem familiar."

"There could be about two million Wrights in this city!" Derek cried, catching some of the nearby people's attention.

"I'm sure at least twenty of them can't be named Phoenix Wright…" Angie answered, slurping her cold coffee. Before Derek could answer, another person beat him to it.

"Did you say, Phoenix Wright?" It was a young woman, maybe twenty or so, years old. She was wearing a green shirt, that was covered by a lab coat, and had brown colored shorts. She had long brown hair, which some was tied in a ponytail, and on top of her hair was a pair of white colored glasses, whose glass was reddish in color. The young woman was also carrying a bag of full of flasks filled with strange liquid. Derek stared back, confused.

"Yeah, know him?"

"And who doesn't?" replied the woman happily, she made a sign if she could join them in the table, which they allowed her to. "Mr. Wright's a lawyer! Everyone knows of him around here!"

"A lawyer?" Angie looked back at her cold coffee, thinking. "Ah! No wonder that name was so familiar…he was one of those 'miracle rookies'. Won every case he took, well, almost every single case he took."

"Yes! I know him personally! He defended my sister a few years back…I kinda owe him…"

"Ah, so you could tell us where he is? We need to find him, fast."

"You need a lawyer?" asked the young woman.

"Sort of." Angie looked back at Derek. He didn't want to alarm Phoenix's friend about his condition. She went along with the game.

"Yeah, it is very important that we meet him…umm…"

"Ema Skye." The woman, Ema, answered. "I don't know where he is…I went past his office a while back, but he wasn't there. Probably Detective Gumshoe, back at the precinct, knows…if he's around, surely Mr. Wright is there, too."

"Okay, then…" They quickly finished their drinks, and called a cap.


	6. The best part about fire are the ashes…

Ah, is that time of year...when we have to finish something before winter hits us in the face...and now here it is, the end is coming soon...but when...maybe by September you might find out!

R&R, please!

* * *

**The best part about fire are the ashes…**

Phoenix had quickly made his way to the bathroom as soon as the judge had called the break. The problems were back again; his fever had suddenly returned, he wondered if he looked like a tomato. Maya must have noticed it, but she probably thought it was the nervous bug that got the young lawyer at every trial…usually if he was losing. Right now, he wasn't winning nor losing, but that didn't mean anything. His chest exploded, and Phoenix had to keep himself composed for a whole half hour before the pain had decided to subside. He had resolved to call Othello, but he didn't know what to tell him, 'Sorry, no can do! Saving a guy's miserable life here!' If Othello found out about his symptoms coming back, he'll certainly send an ambulance and poor Kent or Joe, or whatever his name was, Phoenix was too weak to care, will be left without a lawyer, again!

Phoenix Wright knew that feeling of being all alone. He had felt it back in elementary school, where children his age accused him of a crime he did not commit…and also of that other crime, where his heart had broken to millions of tiny pieces. The man had managed to hold…but he wasn't the one dangling from the rope here. "You okay, bud?" Kent Joe had entered the bathroom, watching Phoenix with concerned as he supported himself with the fancy court sink.

"Yeah…don't let this worry you…I've been filling a little green lately…" Phoenix reassured him, almost falling. He managed to hang on the edge of the sink, surprising the defendant.

"Whoa! Take it easy man! I really think you should go and see a doctor!" Kent Joe said, as he went over to help him. Phoenix brush the help aside.

"Right now, I'm more concerned over the case…really, I'm fine…" The pain hit him like a bull's horn to the chest. Awful. Phoenix bit his lip, his client didn't notice.

"Ok-okay…but, listen…don't be harsh on yourself, dude…Boss Roman was like that with everyone, too…"

"He was harsh?"

"Yeah…like a time bomb…every two minutes or so, he'll explode. KABBOOM! He'll fire a guy in the spot if he wasn't wearing his gear," he pointed to his jeans and jacket. "or if he was talking instead of doing a delivery."

"That bad?" Phoenix asked, his client nodded.

"Everyone knew about his temper, too. Everyone that works on 'Dragon's Flame Deliveries', knows about Roman Gonzales's renown temper. And it didn't help either when money was beginning to get stolen."

"Money was stolen?" Kent Joe nodded.

"Yeah…the old man was pretty old school. He'll use that little machine to count in the money that each of us made during our turns driving the bike….if we had 20 bucks, he added that with another 20 that we earned after those and so on…then he'll add all the money earned from all the delivery boys, he'll keep that count for a day or so…until…one day, he noticed that something had gone wrong. When he had come in one morning, almost all the money we had made the day before was gone." He suddenly laughed. "You should have seen the man's face, man! He looked like a to-" Kent Joe quickly shut up when he noticed Phoenix's serious look. "Umm…sorry, but he had this really funny face and…"

"Mr. Kent."

"You're right…sorry!"

"So, what did he do after that?"

"Apart from exploding at us…he warned us that if he kept on finding missing money, he'll kill us with his gun, eventually."

"His gun?" Phoenix thought…the murder weapon!? Wait! No one mentioned anything about the murder weapon belonging to the victim at all. Although one question had been answered…the receipt's being there was meant to keep count on the money that was missing. Could it all be related?

"Nick!!" came the cry from behind the bathroom door. "Nick!! The second part of the trial is about to start! Hurry! Hurry!!" Phoenix and Kent Joe nodded, and walked out of the bathroom.

(PART II OF THE TRIAL)

**Judge: Alright…we are back in session for the trial of…umm…Joe…Kent…or whatever order he is named. **

**Blackburn: The prosecution is ready to present it's witness, your Honor. **

**Phoenix: Your Honor? **

**Judge: Hmm…is something the matter, Mr. Wright? **

**Phoenix: There is something about this case that bothers me. **

**Blackburn: Well, that is not a wonder. You are about to lose, after all. **

**Maya: Now, he looks confident. **

**Phoenix: **_**(Actually, no.) **_**Not really. I was wondering about the murder weapon…**

**Judge: The gun? Well, what is wrong with it? **

**Phoenix: Who does the gun belong to, Prosecutor Blackburn? **

**Blackburn:….I cannot…confirm ownership of the gun. **

**Phoenix: Wouldn't anyone here find it odd that there's no owner? **

**Blackburn: OBJECTION!! Having no owner for the gun doesn't change the fact that it killed someone!**

**Phoenix: So, why hasn't it been checked for ownership? **

**Blackburn: …we were unable to…**

**Phoenix:…**_**(Now, this is strange…) **_**Did you find fingerprints, at all? **

**Blackburn: If there was any, they were wiped out. Now, if that is enough about the gun…**

**Phoenix: **_**(Just for the sake of conversation…) **_

**Blackburn: Shall we continue? **

**Phoenix: Actually, Your Honor…**

**Blackburn: Again!? We heard about the missing owner already! **

**Phoenix: I actually found the answer to a previous question that you asked, Prosecutor Blackburn. **

**Blackburn: What are you..?**

**Phoenix: You asked me if I had something to back up the receipt as relevant evidence. And now, I do. **

**Blackburn: WHAT!? **

**Judge: Mr. Wright, could you explain yourself? **

**Phoenix: My client informed me that the victim had been having some money problems lately. **

**Judge: Money problems!? **

**Blackburn: HOLD IT! How do we know he isn't lying? **

**Phoenix: According to him, my client and his co-workers had been told about someone stealing money from the company. The victim had even gone as far as to threatened anyone with a gun, he was known for his bad temper back at work, too. **

**Judge: The victim was armed!?**

**Blackburn: There were no records of the gun belonging to the victim…**

**Judge:…Prosecutor..**

**Blackburn: Yes?**

**Judge: Can we prove what the witness said as true? **

**Blackburn: An officer was sent to that workplace during the break, just minutes ago, to check upon the scene…but still, that will not confirm the witness as innocent. **

**Judge: Hmm…good…**

**Blackburn: Well, then, let's continue, if the defense is done with senseless questions. **

**Phoenix: **_**(Actually, I got one last one, why don't you stop being such a show-off?) **_

**Blackburn: I will like to call Brian Ross to the stand. (A young man with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoulder length brown hair, with a small camera tied to his neck, takes the stand.) State your name and occupation. **

**Ross: Brian Ross is my name, and I work in Dragon's Flame Deliveries. **

**Phoenix: HOLD IT!! **

**Blackburn: What now!?**

**Phoenix: Mr. Ross!**

**Ross: Yeah?**

**Phoenix: You work at the delivery service, correct? **

**Ross: Yeah, why?**

**Phoenix: Prosecutor Blackburn, I find it odd that you didn't tell us your witness worked at the delivery service, where both my client and the victim work! **

**Blackburn: I think the witness had made the point…**

**Phoenix: True! But, then, he must know about the gun, and the victim's well-known time bomb!**

**Judge: BOMB!? WHERE!? **

**Phoenix: **_**(…Seriously…) **_**No, your honor…I was referring to the victim's temper…The victim was well-known for his bad temper, he could fire a guy on the spot if he had seen something wrong…he was unpredictable.  
**

**Judge: AH! Phew! You gave me quite a scare, Mr. Wright! Desist from figures of speech till the end of this trial! **

**Ross: The time bomb? I've heard of it….**

**Phoenix: Huh? **

**Ross: Never actually seen him 'explode', know what I mean?**

**Blackburn: Mr. Ross has only been employed in that company for only two weeks. **

**Phoenix:…two weeks? **_**(Now you tell me!!) **_

**Ross: I'm no delivery boy myself, I only take care of money, schedules, and ****the sort…don't see the boss too often, either. He was always outside with those delivery boys…they probably know him better than I do. **

**Phoenix:…oh…**

**Blackburn: Now that that has been taken care of, witness on with your testimony!**

**Ross: On my way, sir!!**

**Phoenix:…**_**(Why do I get the feeling I won't like this cross-examination at all?)**_

(PART II OF TRIAL ENDS)

* * *

Ema had led Derek and Angie straight to the precinct, usually, according to her, Mr. Wright would always come to the precinct to check on some reports for the trial, or something of that sort. They had been told that Phoenix was currently in a trial, and Ema was more than happy to take them to the courtroom. To them, a courtroom was an all new place. "Whoa…" Derek gasped at the huge room, palace like room. "The only time I came to a court was when I was going to pay a traffic ticket…"

"Be lucky they didn't sue you for a fine of twenty bucks." Angie told him.

"If only it were that easy," Ema commented, taking them around the court like some sort of guide. "most cases these days involve someone either getting sued, stolen, injured, or murdered."

"Maybe we should have seen the news channel more often…" Derek replied, as they followed the young woman.

After a couple of minutes, Ema found her target; a large man with a brown coat fitted well with his appearance. "Detective!" The scruffy coat guy turned around and sent a wave.

"Hey, pal! Been a while, eh? When did you come back?" Gumshoe asked, projecting questions back at the young girl; yes it has been a while, a couple of days ago, in that order.

"Detective, I need your help," Ema told him, Gumshoe was all business now.

"Name it, pal! I'll gladly give you a hand!"

"We are looking for Mr. Wright, do you know where he is?" Ema asked, pointing to Derek and Angie.

"Well, he just got in this room here, pal! His on a trial right now! What you need him for?"

"We need to ask him a few questions…if it is no problem.." Derek told him. Warning other people that a close friend of their's was dying wasn't a good way to start conversation.

"Sure! Get in! Silently…" Gumshoe quietly opened the door, and instructed the trio where to sit.

"…two weeks?" came Phoenix Wright's voice, as the entered the small room. Everyone had kept there attention on the trial at hand, and the doctor, too, had turned to stare at the lawyer that had just spoken. Derek faced him, nodding. That was him alright. The same guy that he and Angie had met on the stairs that fateful day a year ago. The same guy that had saved Angie from falling and probably getting killed. Also the same guy that Derek and Angie were trying to save.

"I'm no delivery boy myself," came the voice of a young man that was sitting in the middle of the room, in between Phoenix Wright and another man. The judge was above him, facing down at the speaker. "I only take care of money, schedules, and the sort…don't see the boss often, either. He was always with those delivery boys…they probably knew him better than I do.

"…oh…" Was Phoenix's miserable response. Derek leaned a little closer. The man's face gave a red glow. From the distance it might have looked like some sort of embarrassment blush, because Phoenix didn't seem to think that any of the man before him were attractive at all. He had a fever, and a high one if Derek could see it from his position. His nurse, too, noticed the face and looked at Derek.

"Do you think he will be alright?" she asked him.

"Now that that has already been taken care of, witness on with you testimony!" cried the man on the other side.

"Who knows? I really can't tell if he is concerned about the trial or if he is really suffering…" If he had been on Phoenix Wright's shoes, Dr. Derek Stiles would have known about the pain that was killing the young lawyer by the second.

Down below, everything was fuzzy and blurry to Phoenix. He could barely see, and take in the words of the witness, next to him Maya looked concerned, as he was not paying any attention to the witness at all. She went over to grab his shoulder, Nick stood with his head bowed, facing the small desk, leaning against it with heavy arms. His heart beat rang in his ears, and everything was black then white. Nick was blinking very fast, unsure. "Nick…are you okay?" No answer, the lawyer was still in the same position, even after the witness had finished talking.

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination…" called the judge. Phoenix finally look up, and nodded. He had to go through this pain…for Kent Joe's sake.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: The conclusion is getting close! And so is Larry's date with Karen! What will happen to Phoenix!? How will this trial end? Who is the murderer of Roman Gonzales!? And why is the judge afraid of figures of speech!? All this question will be answered in the next chapter! Please, leave a review!!


	7. Fire

Lonelywerewolf: After a while, a new chapter is finally here! The start is a bit confusing, but the trial part happens before the start, but I like to foreshadow events! Sorry if its a bit confusing, hope you enjoy and review!

EDIT-The ending of the case might be a bit off, well, what can I say, it is a bit confusing at the end, so I hope you don't mind about it..

* * *

**Fire **

"_**He…is dying?" **_

"_**But…there's got to be a way to save him!"**_

"_**Doctor Stiles…I'm sorry but…he cannot be saved…" **_

"_**Of course he can! There's always a way!"**_

"_**I'm afraid…there's no way, now…I'm sorry…"**_

* * *

Larry Butz didn't know what was missing. He had the suit, the flowers, his hair even seemed presentable. He doubled checked his pockets to make sure that the present was in the right place…Larry had thought of making it romantic by hiding the present in the food, but he didn't want to end up breaking the teeth of his beautiful Karen. The man gulped as he stood outside the young nurse's door. Larry was shaking when he knocked the door, the flowers looked more lively on his hand than he did.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed, before the door to heaven opened. Karen was smiling, wearing beautiful jet colored dress, her face was barely covered in make-up, her neat long brown hair tied in a ponytail. And Larry mentally gasped, she was beautiful. "H-he-hello..Ka-karen…" Larry mumbled, Karen just smiled.

"Hi, Larry!" cried the young nurse, smiling at Larry's nervous face. If Nick had been there he wouldn't have been able to control his laughter; Larry's face was as red as a tomato. Karen noticed, much to Larry's chagrin. "Umm…Larry?" He was sweating now. "Are you okay?" Larry nodded even behind his red and sweaty face, which didn't help at all when the nurse went over his way and grabbed his face with her—Ah! So soft hands!—and checked him for fever.

"I-I-I'm fi-fine!!" Larry assured her, in his mind Nick was roaring with laughter. Karen wasn't too convince.

"Are you sure? You are feverish, sweating like mad! You aren't sick, are you?" Her face turned to worry, but Larry shrug it off. Larry mumbled another, 'I'm okay' and still Karen wasn't convince. "Okay then," she said, doubtfully. "just let me get my purse, and we can go, okay?" She left her door open, offering Larry to step inside the small apartment where she lived in, while she went for her purse.

It was small, a bit like Nick's own apartment, but bigger, and less messy too. The kitchen was neat, connected to the small thing that didn't even look like a proper living room, the bedroom was probably behind the many others doors that either concealed a bathroom or a closet. Larry watched his girl rummage among the living room, looking for her small purse.

She's falling for you, man! She's all yours now! How easily his face turned from feverish and sweaty to dorky and loving.

Karen had finally found her purse, and was more than happy to see him better. She kissed him on the cheek, but was rather confused when his face turned all red and sweaty again. The nurse was about to close her apartment door, when suddenly the phone rang. "Umm? Who could it be?" She gave a small apology to Larry, before she went to answer her phone. Larry was all smiles again, but frowned when he saw his old car; he slapped himself. What a moron! Why didn't he rent a limo for this special night!? Nick was shaking his head at him now, of course, Larry being Larry, didn't see nothing wrong. Karen had finally arrived, her face was pale. "I'm sorry, Larry…we can't go out today.."

"AH!? Why not, sweetheart!? Is it the suit!? Damn stupid Uncle George's old suit! You don't like roses!? Damn guy from the flower shop! I getting my money back, damn it! Please tell me it isn't the car! Please baby, not the car!" Karen smiled, sadly.

"No…it isn't that…it's Phoenix, he-"But Larry didn't let her finish.

"WHAT!? You are canceling our date for Nick!? I-I can't-" His girlfriend quickly interrupted him, not affected by his outburst at all.

"He is in the hospital…" Karen bluntly told him, tears swelling in her eyes. "Maya just called me…he's…he's…in a very bad condition…" Larry eyes widen in surprise. "Larry…Phoenix is dying…" Then, as if someone else was taking control of him, Larry Butz went over to his girlfriend, but hugged each other. Then, he led her to his car, and they rode up towards Caduceus in the silent night.

* * *

Nick had been very strange all the morning and Maya was worried. His strange behavior was of no surprise in the courtroom at all, but Nick rarely acted this way, as if hurt or thinking deeply, at least the latter happening only a couple of minutes, but now it seemed pretty obvious every time she peeked at the older man. Something was odd with Nick today, and she would find out.

(PART III OF THE TRIAL )

**TESTIMONY**

**Ross: Okay…um about the murder, right? **

**Phoenix: **_**(Well, what do you think you are here for!?) **_

**Judge: Please, if you will, Mr. Ross…**

**Ross: Okay! Well…it was one of those normal days at work, you know, nothing to see nothing to learn. So, I got out the usual time, and then, I went my way, just passing the Sunshine Clock. **

**Judge: Sunshine Clock?**

**Ross: Yeah, two of them, actually! One doesn't work, though! Pretty dumb an all, problem is that I don't know which one of the two clock is! But, the clock isn't important, its the murderer! I clearly saw that Joe guy there, get the boss and shot him. BANG! Like that! I even took a photo!! **

**Judge: A PHOTO!?**

**Maya: Oh..oh…this must be the famous photo Mr. Kent mentioned to us…**

**Phoenix: Hmm…**_**(No wonder that Blackburn guy is so confident…he had proof…but every proof has its flaw…)**_

**Judge: The court accepts this photo as evidence! **

**-EVIDENCE**

**-Photo: Black and White. Shows a man wearing a bike helmet, with a jacket, the jacket has unusual designs on the visible sleeve, where the man's gloved covered hand, holds the gun. A clock is visible in the picture.**

**Phoenix:…oh…man…this…is bad…**_**(But! Mr. Kent can't be the killer…I would have known if he was lying to me, thanks to Maya's Magatama, but this…maybe…asking wouldn't hurt…although I get the feeling it will hurt worst than whatever is digging at my chest…) **_**Umm…Mr. Ross…so you didn't see the victim, clearly? **

**Ross: No, but what the prosecution told me this morning, about the gun and all, I know it had to be him! Who else would have a gun!? (Crowd murmurs.)**

**Judge: ORDER!! Order! Please! Mr. Wright…I'm afraid that prolonging this trial any longer wouldn't suit your defendant…however, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you can't convince me…**

**Blackburn: With evidence, that is! **

**Judge: I will have to end this trial and declare your client guilty, understand? **

**Phoenix: Yes…you-your Honor…**_**(Okay, this is my last chance…let me put this pieces together…I'm more concerned about the evidence…I have to double check it!)**_

**-EVIDENCE: **

**-Bloody**** Receipt: Has the victim's blood. Some of the receipt's numbers are crossed over with a red pen, question marks following the crossed out numbers. Found in the victim's belongings. Dated August 3, 2022. **

**Phoenix: **_**(Nothing odd with the receipt…)**_

**-Gun: The**** murder weapon. No finger prints were found, but it was found on Kent Joe's belongings. Believed to belong to the victim. **

**Phoenix: **_**(Okay, now that I know that it belongs to the victim…how do I put it out my client's hands? Arrgh! This gun isn't going to help much!) **_

**-EVIDENCE:**

**-Autopsy **** Report: **

**Victim: Roman **** Gonzales**

**Time **** of Death: August 4, 2022, between 2:20 and 2:40 P.M. **

**Cause**** of Death: Single bullet to the heart. **

**Phoenix: **_**(Nothing here, either…Damn…my chest…)**_

**-Crime**** Scene Photo:Shows **** victim, on the ground, facing down. Blood surrounds him. In the distance of the photo is a clock, showing the time. His clothes include, a bloody jacket, with a visible flame design on the visible sleeve, unknown color.**

**-Photo: Black and White. Shows a man wearing a bike helmet, with a jacket, the jacket has unusual designs on the visible sleeve, where the man's gloved covered hand, holds the gun. A clock is visible in the picture****, showing the time.**

**Phoenix: **_**(Okay…both this photo and the one presented by the witness…why don't people use color in their damn photos, already! Damn I…huh? Wait a minute!!) **_**Mr. Ross…**

**Ross: Yeah? **

**Phoenix: May I ask about the delivery boys's uniform? What does it consist of, Mr. Ross? **

**Blackburn: OBJECTION! That is completely irrelevant to this-**

**Phoenix: If it is so irrelevant why don't you let him tell me what it consists of, considering the fact that he works there. I hardly think he never saw a delivery boy at all. **

**Ross: Okay, no prob! Jeans and a jacket, the jacket wearing the logo of the delivery service. **

**Phoenix: Prosecutor, may I ask what the victim was wearing when the police found him? **

**Blackburn: If that would shut you up, fine by me! The uniform from the delivery service! Your client was wearing it, too, just to avoid that stupid question…**

**Phoenix: Your Honor, would you mind taking a look at the witness's photo? I find something is very wrong with it. **

**Ross: Wh-what? That's solid proof man!**

**Blackburn: I think the problem lies in the defense's brain…**

**Judge: Well, I see nothing wrong with it, Mr. Wright. **

**Phoenix: Well, not in the photo itself, your honor, but with what the jacket that the assailant wears in that photo. If we compare the design of the assailant to me client and the victim's, we find out that they are not the same. **

**Judge: Ah! I see it! Look, the flame design isn't even in this other picture, while in the crime scene photo those have it. The design is more…umm…rocker type? I can see some sort of thunder design in this picture. **

**Ross: He-he probably switched the jacket so I wouldn't suspect! But that doesn't mean anything. **

**Phoenix: **_**(He's lying with all his teeth!) **_**Well…let's try another question, that will clear my doubt that you aren't lying…**

**Ross: Who says I'm lying!? **

**Phoenix: **_**(The sweat and nervous look tells me everything! …Ugh...Damn, my chest…) **_**What time was it? **

**Ross: Huh? **

**Phoenix: At what time did you witness the crime? **

**Ross: Umm…the time was about…four or five P.M., right in between…**

**Blackburn:…what? (Crowd is silent—that dramatic scene thing.) **

**Judge: …**

**Ross: What? **

**Phoenix: Mr. Ross, did you check the Sunshine clock, by any chance? **

**Ross: Yeah! It has the time right there in the picture, too! **

**Phoenix: Mr. Ross, here is a picture of the crime scene, the one presented by Detective Gumshoe earlier today, can you tell me what is wrong here? **

**Ross: Apart from the dead guy? **

**Phoenix:…yes, apart from the victim…**

**Ross:…oh! The clock…wrong time…**

**Phoenix:….**

**Blackburn:…**

**Judge:…**

**Crowd:…**

**Ross: What it's just a..!…OH NOOOO!! **

**Phoenix: According to that clock****, in the crime scene photo provided by the prosecution, the time is 2: 45 P.M., minutes after the murder occurred! The autopsy report, too, declares the time of death to be in between 2:20 and 2:40! Why are you lying, Mr. Ross!?**

**Ross: AIEEEEEE!! No…no…way….stupid…clock….**

**Blackburn: OBJECTION! So what if the time was wrong! That doesn't prove anything! **

**Phoenix: Well, what does it prove, prosecutor!? Either the killer moved the body, which I doubt since the detective didn't mention anything about a moving body, or your evidence Mr. Ross is wrong!! **

**Ross: AEEIIII!! **

**Phoenix: And…why would it be wrong!? Unless…you have something to hide…like a murder!**

**Blackburn: OBJECTION!! He has no motive! He hardly knew the victim!! **

**Phoenix: True…**

**Maya:…That's isn't good…Nick, what do we do?**

**Blackburn: Ha, so even the defense admits that without motive there is no crime.**

**Ross: Ha! He's a sucker!! **

**Phoenix: Actually I can prove he had a motive. **

**Blackburn: Wh-what!! **

**Ross: You're kidding!! **

**Phoenix: The bloody receipt is your motive, alright. **

**Blackburn: Nonsense! That doesn't-**

**Phoenix: The receipt in itself tells us a story. Recall, that my client…uggh…that my client said that there were some money problems in the delivery service, weren't they, Mr. Ross? **

**Ross: Yeah!? So what!! That doesn't prove anything!! **

**Phoenix: Are you sure?**

**Ross: Yeah! I didn't steal any money!! **

**Phoenix: I never said you stole anything…but why would you say that? **

**Ross: AH! DAAAMMNNNN!! **

**Phoenix: The victim had noticed that money had suddenly began to disappear, as you can see in the receipt, notice the date. I presume that you were working, after all, you take care of the money, schedules and such, don't you? **

**Ross****: That can't be!! **

**Phoenix: Another thing that betrays you is your own evidence, the photo! This man isn't even dressed correctly, and neither the clock has the right time! Sunshine Harbor is, according to you, well known for its two clocks. The clock that works was were the victim was found, while this photo has the clock that doesn't work, the time here is 5:21, be it A.M. or P.M. Care to explain that? **

**Ross: I-I…**

**Phoenix: Maybe you can't explain all this, after all, you killed Mr. Gonzales. **

**Blackburn: LIES!! WHERE'S THE PROOF!?**

**Phoenix: The proof is all there…right, Mr. Ross?**

**Ross:………**

**Judge: Mr. Ross, what is your answer? **

**Ross: That…that creep!! That damn bastard…he wasn't suppose to be there…that that idiot!! He wasn't suppose to be there!! (Leaves the defendant's chair) **

(PART III OF TRIAL ENDS)

Phoenix watched as Ross was led by the officer out of the room, he made himself smile. Even Ross couldn't fight with evidence, including his own. Blackburn was shaking, he was extremely angered by his lost. The judge nodded back at Phoenix, another job well done. "Another miracle, Mr. Wright, it seems. Now, I will say my verdict….NOT GUILTY."

"Alright Nick!!" Phoenix didn't answer, he was clutching his chest, hard. "Nick?" Phoenix fell to his knees, everything went fuzzy…and then, he fainted, hearing the faint cries of Maya, calling out. "NICK! NICK!!"


	8. The story goes like this…

Lonelywerewolf: Finally, the end is almost near! And so, the story goes on...at least for another chapter or so...ah! This chapter may not be my best work, I tried...the writer's block got me again...sorry about it! Hope you read and review!

* * *

**The story goes like this….**

Dr. Derek Stiles had never seen so much commotion since that GUILT outbreak a year ago. After seeing the young lawyer fall to his knees, he and Angie had bolted quickly to his side, ten minutes later, an ambulance crew got inside the courtroom and carried the man away, behind him the screams of desperation of his partner: "NICK!! NICK!! NICK!!" Derek and Angie quickly followed behind, unable to face the detective and the other girl, that tried in vain to calm Phoenix Wright's partner down. "NICK!! NICK!!" The young doctor could remember the first time someone screamed like that…and that other time someone ended dead.

But Derek couldn't allowed that! As he and Angie settled inside the ambulance, Derek spared a look at Phoenix, whose breathing was shallow, and nodded. He wasn't going to let him die that easily, he still owed him someone's life.

* * *

Sydney Kasal had to prepare himself for the worst. That was the thing…however, nothing ever prepared a person for the worst, even when his wife died that fateful day to a disease, he had never been prepared, hardly, he barely managed to say good-bye to his dying wife as she said her last words to her beloved husband. And Dr. Kasal wasn't prepare to tell that unknown stranger that he was dying…no one never is prepared to die, no matter how old or young, no one can prepare to die only wait for it to finally take over, like this disease was doing to Phoenix Wright.

Kasal hesitated a moment, his hand just a few inches away from the door handle. How was he going to tell Dr. Stiles this?

Just after Phoenix Wright had arrived to Caduceus, Victor had began to examined his blood, pressure, almost everything that he could. Othello had been called, as well, and along with Victor, checked Wright thoroughly. Both had come out with the inevitable conclusion. Wright was dying a slow and painful death…how was Dr. Kasal going to tell Derek that this man was already dying?

He took a deep breath and opened the door; he was not prepared.

* * *

Derek answered the many questions that the two young women shot at him. Mainly they repeated the same questions over and over again; was he going to be alright? "What does Nick have, doctor?" Maya asked, teary eyed, behind her, Larry, Ema, Gumshoe, looking back at him, hopefully he was going to be just fine. It had to be a false alarm.

"Mr. Wright…has, according to some tests…a strange disease…"

"A strange disease?" Maya asked.

"Yes. We believe it to have been caused by GUILT, I believe you are familiar with it?" The small group flinched. GUILT was a real pain in the ass back in the day.

"But, he doesn't have GUILT, right?" Ema Skye asked hopefully, Derek nodded in response.

"No, but even so, this disease has caused a tumor to grow on his heart…the tumor is greatly affecting Mr. Wright…a lot. The tumor is stationed in a very dangerous place that if he were to have another heart attack….he probably might not make it…"

"NO! NO WAY!! Nick can't die!! Nick's a strong person, he can't die so easily! Please tell me he can't!!" Maya cried, her eyes already red from the tears. Derek didn't know how to respond….should he give her false hope, false hope even he had a chance of believing? Derek opened his mouth to speak; someone beat him to it.

"Doctor Stiles…" It was Sydney Kasal, with him, another man with spiky blonde hair, wearing glasses. Derek knew this man, he was Mark Othello. "Can…can we talk?" the director asked nervously. The young surgeon had never seen him act like this before, but there were first times.

"Yes?"

"Its about Mr. Wright's condition…" Kasal began, Derek looked up.

"He is going to be fine?" Derek asked, hoping that some miracle had taken place to save Phoenix Wright. Kasal shook his head.

"No, Dr. Stiles…I'm afraid his condition is deteriorating by the minute…he is dying…"

"He…is dying?" The three doctors almost jumped when a sudden voice shook their ground. Maya was standing right behind them, her eyes growing wide with horror.

"I'm afraid he is…" Othello told her, sadly. Maya said nothing, and then, let herself sink on a nearby chair, letting the other man continue their conversation alone.

"But…" Derek began, his fists shaking with anger. "there's got to be a way to save him!"

"Doctor Stiles…" Kasal said firmly, raising his hand. "I'm sorry but he cannot be saved…"

"Of course he can! There's always a way!" Kasal stood, unmoved.

"I'm afraid…there's no way, now…I'm sorry…" Derek opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by Kasal. "Trying an unnecessary operation will kill him."

"He'll die if we don't help him!" Kasal said nothing. He couldn't find anything to say.

"Dr. Stiles….please, can I have a word with you?" Othello asked, catching Derek's attention. Othello had barely spoken at all during the small conversation and the surgeon had not noticed him at all. He nodded and followed the small doctor away from Kasal and the grieving group. "Listen…Dr. Stiles, there are times when even us doctors must accept the fact that we can't cure everyone."

"But, everyone has the right to be saved!" Derek argued, Othello raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…everyone has that right to be saved….but…" Othello stood in silence for a while, thinking. "Let…me see, what I can do for him."

"Dr. Othello?" Dr. Stiles was left in the halfway, dumbstruck by the other doctor's parting words.

"Knowledge takes time to find, but for Phoenix's sake, we will find it…"


	9. Feathers

Lonelywerewolf: Do forgive my tardiness! I didnt like how this chapter was written at first, so I did it over again, like two times...anyway, the end is almost over...this chapter, will contain minor or rather a lot of spoilers for all three games of PW, although they arent that big of spoilers.

Enjoy and leave a review!!

* * *

**Feathers**

Maya Fey sat by Phoenix's side, watching her old friend breath with the help of a strange machine. Maya was the only person visiting the dying man, as the others had left to attend to their business; although Ema at first protested it wasn't until Maya changed her mind and asked for some time alone with Nick.

The young woman held Phoenix's unmoved hand in her own, as if by a miracle, some of her strength would pass to his body and awaken him. Nothing occurred. Tears fell from her cheeks as she watched Phoenix sleep, her eyes never once leaving the dying man.

"You know, Nick," she suddenly began, "I had…sob, sob…you, always by my side…you helped me so much…me and Pearly and Mia…I…I…" More tears. "Remember when…when we first met…sob…Nick?" The man didn't move, but Maya went on. "You…defended…me, when no one else would….when Mia left…I did-didn't know what to do…you were there for me…and then, again…you defended me…sob…who would have thought that you would later save me from an assassin!?" Maya asked him, grinning sadly as if somewhere beneath that dying face was Nick laughing along with her. "And then…" Maya looked up, clutching Phoenix's hand hard. "you…crossed a bridge and almost got killed…to save me…Nick…sob, sob…" More tears fell, harder than before, and then, Maya screamed. "Yo-you can't die like this, Nick!!" The man was unmoved by her outburst. "You are Phoenix Wright!! You can't die!!" The young woman fell over the man's chest, burying her face upon it.

Phoenix Wright twitched his hand to answer.

* * *

"Strange…." Othello murmured as he examined his patient's blood.

"What is strange?" called an annoyed voice from behind him. The doctor turned his attention to the voice, that didn't pay any attention to him. Victor Niguel was quickly mixing some chemicals in a flask, he then examined the effects. Nothing happened. Victor growled in exasperation. "Fuck it…" he muttered annoyed.

"Didn't work?"

"No…" Victor told him as he removed his gloves and glasses; he threw them both to the trash in anger. "The Kardia virus is nothing like GUILT…I have been trying different solutions to get rid of it…it didn't work…how did those bastards make a cure for that anyway!?"

"We may never know…but look at this sample from the patient's blood…" Othello said, catching Victor's attention. The younger doctor walked over to the microscope. "what do you see?" Victor stood silent for a couple of seconds before he looked back, eyes wide open.

"There's nothing here…"

"…nothing is enough to be strange…"

"B-but, what the hell!? There's nothing in the blood!! Last night that we checked him, he had Kardia cells spreading like crazy!!" Othello put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully.

"Where is the other blood sample?" Victor quickly went over to another table, taking in a small test tube from the rack. It had red liquid. Othello took it, and added some blood to a small plate, he put that plate in another microscope. He examined the blood yet, again. After he was done, his face was grim. "Kardia, alright…" Victor examined it, as well, and looked as grim as the older doctor.

"What the hell is this thing? Some sort of disappearing virus…or what?"

"I…sincerely have no idea…" Both doctors stood there, staring at the two microscopes that held the samples of blood, not knowing what to do.

"Dr. Othello, Dr. Niguel," a voice shook the two doctors alive again. Sydney Kasal walked up over to them, serious as ever. "any improvements?" The two doctors shook their heads, slowly.

"Nothing…"

"This virus is nothing I have seen before myself," Victor growled, as he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk; it was just as messy as his small lab.

"Well, it seems that Phoenix isn't the only patient that we have to worry about now," Kasal told them. The two tired doctors looked back at Dr. Kasal as he was saying a cruel joke.

"What do you mean?" Othello asked him.

"The previous three victims of Kardia became sick again…one just died this morning…" Victor almost fell.

"What!?"

"The director of San Diego's General Hospital, Will Withrow, just called me and informed me about it. The two surviving patients were diagnosed with Kardia…again."

"Again? Can they confirm it?" Othello asked him.

"Pretty much. Same symptoms, with a different area infected by a tumor…they are slowly declining…" Victor leaned against the desk, shaking his head, Othello just stood there.

"You mean…that the cure didn't work at all?"

"I think," Othello began. "that that cure didn't do anything at all…"

* * *

"You mean the cure only slowed Kardia?" Derek and Angie faced Dr. Othello in Victor's office, behind them, Chase, Leslie, and Victor looked on.

"In a way…it is possible," Othello told him. "the only reason those supposedly 'cured' got sick again was because the Kardia wasn't completely removed from the body."

"But, how does something so deadly hide from about twenty genius doctors, exactly?" Chase asked, scratching his head.

"When we tested Mr. Wright's blood, twice, to be exact, we found out that on the first test he had Kardia in his blood, the second.."

"..showed nothing." Victor finished. "We assume the virus hid from the blood, and continued to attack the patient through the tumor…" Derek crossed his arms.

"But, why didn't that company that made this suppose vaccines tell us about this!? We wouldn't be going around in circles, here!" Angie held Derek down by the shoulders.

"Because they didn't know," Othello said, simply. "had they known they wouldn't have given the vaccine so efficiently to those people…what the cured did, however, was just to destroy the tumor."

"The tumor was exactly the main reason those strange symptoms occurred…" Victor informed them.

"Do you mean that the tumor is the Kardia?" Angie asked, Victor nodded.

"Yes…but since the Kardia wasn't eliminated correctly, it just hid…but, it couldn't attack the body…correctly, if you would…"

"Some sort of super virus?" Chase asked, Othello and Victor shrugged.

"Who knows? All that we know, or rather presume," Othello said. "is that the virus can only infect the body if a tumor is present…"

"So the virus just waited for a tumor and attacked again…" Derek whispered, as he shook his head. "How are we going to save Phoenix like this?"

"There might be a way…to operate him…" Everyone looked back at Othello as if he were crazy.

"An operation like that may kill him!" Victor cried, Othello just closed his eyes.

"But it may save him…." Othello told him.

"Then, let's do it…" Derek answered, nodding back at Othello.

* * *

The operation of the century? Can Derek defeat an undefeated foe? Find out in the next chapter!!


	10. The Doctor and the Lawyer

Sorry for the very late update...I was working on this chapter and how it would look. I kinda think it wasn't that good...but, then again it was.

If you see anything wrong with this chapter(at least the operation part) tell me, I will try my best to improve it.(Yeah...i'm working at midnight, again...)

Please read and review.

**

* * *

The Doctor and the Lawyer**

"So, you guys are just gonna operate on him, right off the bat like that!?" Maya Fey asked, her red face already matching the color of her teary eyes. Tyler Chase held his hands up, as if trying to defend himself from a certain punch the younger girl would likely deliver to his face.

"I know you're worried about Mr. Wright, b-" Maya didn't let him finish.

"You hardly know what's going on with him!!" Maya told him, closing her eyes as she let more tears slide down to her red cheeks. "Are you trying to kill him!?" Chase sighed, sadly. He was going to hit Derek really hard in the face for this if that phoenix guy died.

"I know how you feel, but, understand this; if we don't do anything your friend might die…but, if we do this operation it might just saved him. It's the only chance your friend has for survival…and believe me, he's got the best surgeon around, operating him." Maya opened her eyes, and looked down towards the floor.

"Please," she whispered to Chase, who hardly could hear her. "te-tell them to not let Nick die…" Chase nodded, giving her an assuring grin.

"I'll pass on the message."

* * *

Phoenix Wright lay unconscious on the operation table, towering above him were Derek and Othello, behind them Derek's nurse Angie, and Victor, who was holding a plate with some syringes, with some of the cure that supposedly cured Kardia, that Kasal had received that morning, which according to Victor and Othello's theory, would help them fight the virus.

"Now, we will begin," Othello informed Derek, who held the scalpel just a few inches away from the sick man's chest, which was already covered slightly by the antibiotic gel. "first, cut open the chest. Let's see the damage." Derek nodded, as the scalpel touched Phoenix's skin, slowly cutting his chest. The incision was made, and Derek with the help of Othello, slowly separated the skin, making a deeper opening.

"Drain the blood, quick!!" Angie quickly inserted the tube in the opening, sucking the excess blood in order for the doctors to see the ailing heart.

"Oh…my…." Angie began.

"…god…" Victor finished. The heart was pumping slowly, and next to it, was a huge white colored bump that pumped along with the heart. Most of this white bump covered the heart, making impossible for it to beat correctly.

"And…this is it," Othello whispered, he turned to Derek, who was prepared once again with the scalpel. "Listen well, removing the tumor is very risky, it attached most of itself on the heart, any false move on your part may kill him, doctor."

"Yeah, I know…" Derek told him, nodding his head.

"Careful, doctor." Angie warned, as the surgeon moved the scalpel slowly towards the tumor. He slowly cut it, moving slower at each beat of the heart. The incision was complete, and with the forceps, he removed some of the 'skin' to reveal the inside of the Kardia tumor. Victor was the first to gasp.

"This things are…larva!?" Derek and the others had never expected such a scene, more than a hundred small blue shrimp like larva ran around the tumor. The larva were digging their tiny claws against the lower part of the tumor, turning the white swelling pink. "Is this thing Kardia!?"

"Quick!! The laser, Angie!!" Derek ordered, dropping the scalpel in a nearby tray and quickly snatching the pen like surgical laser. He let the laser do its work, hitting and destroying the larva. Othello wasn't too far behind, helping Derek remove the small parasites from the tumor.

"Destroy them quickly!!" ordered Othello, as he passed the laser over a group of larva, destroying them. "Don't let them out of the tumor!!" Angie and Victor watched in silent surprise as the doctors quickly destroyed the small yet dangerous threat from the tumor. Finally only a group of six larva remained, moving madly around the area. Derek went over with the laser, determined to stop the threat. He never got the chance to.

"What the!?" The small parasites, suddenly, buried themselves on the tumor, disappearing from view. "Damn!!" Derek cried, clutching the laser tighter.

"This thing…" **BEEP!! BEEP!!!**

"He's going into cardiac arrest!!" Angie yelled. Derek was forced to throw the laser to the floor, quickly moving his hand towards the heart. He massaged the heart….a couple of minutes passed, and the arrest had ended. "Doctor! His vitals just dropped to 75!"

"We gotta get those things out of him before they cause an arrest he might not survive from!" Othello told Derek, who nodded. The older doctor passed his laser towards the younger doctor and went to a nearby cabinet to grab a new one. As soon as Othello left, the larva that Derek had missed to eliminate once again sprouted from the tumor. This ones, however, were bigger and of red colored, who began to dig around the tumor with their claws.

"Damn bastards…they can change form, too!!" Victor growled. "Stiles, move your ass!! Get rid of the bastards quick before they find an opening to the heart!!" Derek turn on the laser, passing it over the first larva. It took longer to destroy the larva, than before, making Derek nervous. Another laser stroke down and destroyed the parasite. Othello had returned.

"They seem to have a stronger hide! Let's see how far we can get if we combine the two lasers at once! Victor, get ready to grab the syringes!" Othello and Derek destroyed two more of the five remaining larva, only to mutter in frustration as the three last larva hide inside the tumor again.

"Is this thing playing with us!?" Angie asked, looking back at the machines to check Phoenix's condition. "He's going into another arrest!!" Derek quickly put the laser in Angie's hands, as he quickly massaged the heart. Seconds later, the arrest ended. "Vitals are close to 50!! We must get rid of those parasites immediately, doctor!!" As soon as those words had left the nurse's mouth, the larva emerged again, in an all new form.

This new larva were slightly bigger, with a small brownish hide covering their backs, the claws were a bit larger too. "Damn, not again!"

"Laser, quick!!" The laser fell on the parasite, but, nothing happened. "It doesn't work!?" Othello cried. He and Derek tried it again, watching in vain as the larva's claws dug on the tumor. "What is going on!?"

"That brown thing must be protecting it!" Victor told them. "The scalpel, Stiles! Cut that son of a bitch open! Angie, help the doctor by holding the bitch down with the forceps!!" The nurse grabbed the forceps, quickly catching the larva, who tried to claw its way out. "Okay now," Victor quickly went over to the first syringe. "this should paralyze that little bitch!" Victor quickly injected the parasite, that in seconds stopped moving. "Now, cut!!" Derek did as he was told, cutting the parasite's brown hide, behind him, Victor aided Othello, and did the same with another of the parasites. As soon as the hide was removed, Angie passed the laser to Derek, who had no problem eliminating the parasite, taking a few seconds. It was destroyed.

"One more to go!!" Angie cried. The other two doctors were barely finishing the other parasite behind them. The third one was digging once again.

"DAMN!!"

"Prepare for the arrest, Stiles!!" Othello yelled. Seconds later, the sick man went into cardiac arrest once again. Derek massaged the area quickly, and stopped the arrest.

"His vitals are 45, now!! If he goes into another arrest it might kill him!"

"The bastards coming out, again!" Victor yelled, pointing as the parasite made its way again up. Angie held the parasite down, with Victor coming towards it to administer the syringe.

"What the!?" Blue small larva left the mouth of the parasite, once again, circling like crazy around the tumor. "Shit!!" Othello and Derek quickly moved with lasers in hand, to destroy the small blue parasites all over again. Victor paralyzed the creature once again, he threw the syringe to the ground, quickly grabbing the scalpel and cutting the parasite's brown hide.

"Here, Dr. Othello! Give us a hand!!" Othello forced himself to move away from the blue parasites, in order to get rid of the bigger one that Angie held down. Victor ran towards the cabinet and grabbed a new laser. He quickly went over to Derek's side and helped him eliminate the parasites.

The larva were moving faster than before, dodging some of the laser beams that the two doctors sent their way. They got two, three, and so on, with only five remaining on the tumor, having no chance to hide. The two doctors destroyed four of the remaining parasites…missing one. Derek acted quickly…and so did his healing touch…he went towards the parasite….

* * *

Shoot! Cliffhanger, again!? Yeah, this author loves cliffhangers sooooooo much..okay, two last chapters follow after this one....

Hopefully this operation scene wasnt too....umm...strange? So anyway, expect me to post the last two chapters in a couple of days...or more!

Please review!!


	11. Reborn

**The last chapter, yeah! Well, then there is another one for you people to read, but that´s a special chapter, I hope you enjoy this one...please excuse my vile attempt at humor.**

**R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Reborn

Phoenix Wright watched as his best friend, Larry Butz ate away his hospital food, with the lawyer only watching as his friend attacked the food with the fork. "It's not like I don't like to share, Larry, but…" the lawyer began, only to be ignored by the eating monster. "LARRY!!" Phoenix cried, trying to get the attention of the other man. Larry turned and faced his friend, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Munch…munch…wa?" Larry asked, looking back at his friend with a mouth full of potato and chicken. Phoenix looked at him, and then sighed.

"…never mind."

"Larry Butz! Put that fork down now, this instant!" Both friends turned around and spotted Karen on the doorway, tapping her foot angrily at the floor. Larry jumped, quickly putting the plate and fork back on the tray that sat close to the hospital bed.

"Braby!!" Larry called, with a mouthful. He ran towards Karen, only to be stopped by the latter with a hand.

"Don't baby me! You knew that food was for Phoenix, Larry! Boy, what would I do with you?"

"Rove mre, braby!!" he cried again, full of food.

"Well, Karen, look at the bright side, if he chokes it would be enough of a lesson for him," Phoenix told her, laughing.

"Would it, now?" Karen nodded, laughing with him.

"What now, sweetheart? Wanna get your man killed?" Larry asked her sweetly, his mouth finally free of food.

"You mean fat man if you keep on stealing our patient's food," Karen told him, shaking her head. She turned back to Phoenix. "So, leaving the food talk aside," she said this as she was looking at Larry, "how are you doing? All fine, stomach empty I suppose." Phoenix nodded.

"Can't complain."

"Well, that's good to hear, because, you have visitors!" Phoenix looked back at her, confused, and it was the only look he gave Karen, as Maya and Pearl ran past her towards the bed were Phoenix lay, both jumped towards him and hugged him. "OW! MAYA! PEARLS!!"

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick!!" Pearls cried in his arms. "WAAAHHH!! WAAAHHH!!"

"There, there, Pearly. I told you Nick is like a stone! Hard to break and carry!!"

"Hard to break, alright, but to carry?" Pheonix asked her, confused. Maya shrugged.

"Hey, I needed to cheer Pearly up, so I thought of that!"

"….you know, I could have sworn you were making fun of me…" Maya smiled, innocently.

"Come on, Nick! Why would I?" Pearls looked back at the lawyer, staring back at him with an angry stare.

"Mr. Nick, how could you!? After Mystic Maya worried sick for you!" Phoenix opened his mouth.

"Now, I'm the bad guy?"

"Let's hope not anymore," a voice told him, making everyone turn around. Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson were standing in the doorway, behind them was Mark Othello. "Glad to see you're awake." Phoenix nodded back at Dr. Stiles, smiling.

"Glad to be awake in the first place, Derek."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first," Othello told him, as he went over to check on him. "the last two patients of Kardia are up and running. Thanks to you, of course."

"Well, glad I was of help…" Phoenix nodded, then added jokingly, "no prize?" The older doctor laughed.

"No prize, I'm afraid," he told him.

"What!? Had you not operated on him no one would have cured this thing!? No sickness with his name at least? What a rip-off!!" Larry told them, shaking his head. Maya thought about it for a while.

"The sickness of the Phoenix? No, that wouldn't have sounded right…"

"No, it wouldn't have." Phoenix answered, shaking his head at Larry.

"Well, you might not have a disease named after you, but at least you have your life." Derek said, nodding.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know how to thank you guys, and that other doctor, Niguel, was it?"

"Sent him a card." Angie said, rolling her eyes. "He's probably sealed inside his lab at this time; wouldn't want to see anyone, not even you."

"And on the thank us part, don't worry," Derek told him. "We were just doing our job."

"But still…"

"Hey, I got an idea!" Maya blurted out, excitedly. "If you guys ever need a lawyer, you got one here with Nick! For free!!"

"You guys really don't have to do it," Derek told them, Phoenix only shrugged.

"Don't worry to take the thanks," he told him. "it's not like I ever charge, anyway." And then, the room roared in laughter.


	12. Alternate Ending: A Thousand Years

**Here is the alternate ending to my story, for you mrawgirl09, your evil mind has corrupted me...**

**it turned out shorter than I would have expected, but since it ended well, in my opinion...this should do for a bad ending. **

**Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

Thousand Years to Rise Again

Derek could barely hear the beeping sounds on the machines, his full concentration on the small parasite that was digging its way under once more. Everything was slower, even the talk behind him seemed to lose its sound. He moved quickly, the laser releasing that spark of light, it missed. The surgeon quickly tried again……

…**.beep….**

…the laser released its light once more…

…**beep…beep….**

…the light released, traveled towards the parasite that tried desperately to survive…

…**.beep….beep….beep…**

…he missed, and the parasite made its way down once more.

"He's going into arrest!! Quick!! Doctor Stiles!!" Derek let the laser fall, quickly massaging his patient's heart, everything was back to normal.

……**.BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP…..**

Phoenix Wright was dead.

"Damn," Victor sighed, looking back at the machines. Othello patted Derek's back, as the surgeon forced himself to sat down. Angie barely could hold her tears, looking back at Derek nodding, as if her reds eyes told him that he had tried his best.

"Even if he is gone," Othello whispered, shaking his head at the body that used to be Phoenix Wright. "at least now we know how to defeat this bastards…"

"I'll call the director," Victor said, leaving the two doctors and nurse behind.

* * *

The funeral was long, many of Phoenix's old clients were clothed in black, from the exception of the two girls, those Fey girls, as far as Derek could recall. They both were hugging each other, crying their eyes out as they watched as the dirt fell on the casket. The doctor and his faithful nurse were a bit far away, with them were Karen and her boyfriend Larry(who was also crying his eyes out), next to a tree. Derek could have sworn that he saw the two Kardia patients in the funeral, but that could have been a trick of his mind.

Once the burial had ended, many of the black clothed people let flowers drop to the soft dirt, and later turned their heads away. The Feys stayed behind the longest, before they were forced away by a strange man with a cravat, that later turned and nodded at the grave, as if saying: 'I'll take care of them for you,' and then left, being hugged by the two crying girls as he made his way to a nearby car.

Finally, Derek and his small group went towards the grave, with the doctor leaning near the gravestone. _Sorry, _Derek mentally told the grave, glancing back at the couple who let more flowers decorated his grave. _I…I…don't know what to say…I failed you, I kinda…feel like crap now, you know? Even if everyone says I did what I could, I still feel like crap…those two girls, they didn't scream at me when I told them what happened to you…they didn't speak for the longest time, only cried. That girl, Maya…I think, told me that she liked you…that she'll miss you…and that…she hoped her sister will take care of you now…Damn…I'm…so sorry, Phoenix…I owed you, and now…I…_Derek shook his head, some tears escaping his eyes. A voice called out in the distance.

_An accident…_Derek looked back, startled by that voice.

"Wha…?" Derek looked around, Angie and Karen were ignoring him, as they began to talk, Larry was crying again. A gust of wind ran past him…_An accident…it was an accident… _

_

* * *

_

And that...completes the story...hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writting it! Until next time, then.

_-Lonelywerewolf14_


End file.
